wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nethermancer Sepethrea
This is an optional Boss in Tempest Keep The Mechanar Second Layer. Map Location Fight She spawns two Fire Elementals ("Raging Flames") as soon as you aggro her (three in Heroic Mode), which cannot be banished or feared. The adds have random aggro and a lot of life, but are very slow. So just kite them around. In normal mode, these adds change aggro after each hellfire. In heroic mode, the adds usually keep aggro on the same target for the length of the fight. It is suggested to clear the entire room before pulling, as kiting the fire elementals generally requires a fair amount of space. The adds leave a trail of fire that hurts (think Tron light cycles). The elementals despawn when she dies. =Attacks & Abilities= *Dragon's Breath: Disorients the target for 3 seconds, switches aggro to the second highest threat target. Dispellable. *Knockback: Occasionally knocks the primary target away, switching aggro to the second highest threat target. *Frost Attack: 700 damage and a nondispellable debuff that reduces attack speed. *Arcane Blast: 500 damage *Melee: ~1500 on plate *130,000 HP In this fight, everyone must be prepared to move as necessary to avoid or kite the elementals. For the initial pull, spread your group out as far as they can go and send the MT in to tank her on the spot. You will immediately know which party members have aggro from the Elementals. Ensure that those party members move across the room to the other side with the elementals in tow. When the elementals change target, they stand still and "pulse" so be prepared to arrange for those targets to kite. They can also aggro onto hunter pets. Additionally if you have a warlock in your group you can clear the room she is in first then return down the elevator and enslave the last demon "driller". Allow the driller to main tank at first with the Warrior or Pally off tanking, or vice-versa. The "driller" has a 20% armor debuff that stacks up to 5 times (100%) have the warlock constantly applying this debuff and DOTs. This will make her aggro to your warrior or driller when she does dragons breath or knock back special abilities. The armor debuff makes this a very fast fight. Heroic This boss has the same abilities pretty much. There are a few changes. She now spawns 3 fire elemenetals, which are faster, and hit for 660-1500 fire damage (can crit up to 3k). She seems to have the same amount of HP. She also hits for the same as normal. The Raging Flames elementals periodically use Hellfire, which ticks for 3000 in the end, and resets their target to their "original" target (chosen at spawn and again on target player's death), making taunts (and various de-taunts, including invulnerability) temporary. A Mage can use Invisibility -after- the elementals aggro them, when it resolves they will switch targets permanently as Invis removes the mage from combat. Make sure you take a tank who knows about the aggro-dumping abilities that she has, and knows how to deal with them. With the chaos from 3 adds running around, it's really difficult to keep her stuck on the tank. A paladin who knows how to tank and has good gear is highly recommended -- ranged taunt can save your butt, however, the paladin and other party members must be careful, as righteous defense can temporarily taunt the elementals off whoever is kiting them, leading to inconsistencies in the kiting pattern. Also, 5 Greater Fire Protection Pots trivialize the damage taken. Important traps in the fight are not dispelling Nethermancer Sepethrea's conflag (temporarily takes the tank off the aggro list, and prevents control, potentially leaving him or her helpless in a Hellfire), and Nethermancer Sepethrea's Frostbrand attack, slowing kiters. In the alternative, one may clear Pathaleon the Calculator first, and then use the path between Nethermancer Sepethrea's room and Pathaleon the Calculator's to kite back and forth between. Both end points have large cul-de-sacs where looping around to lap again can be performed, and Nethermancer Sepethrea's knockback becomes a boon to tanking on this fight. This strategy is essentially a tank-and-spank on the run, with the boss helping one doing the running portion. This strategy can be performed without the use of two healers, consumables, paladins, and taunting the adds. This is widely regarded to be the toughest fight in the instance. Syrana@Kalecgos: Hunters can utilize a very easy pet pulling strategy to manage the encounter. This is a natural extension of the kiting strategy presented above. 1. Skip Sepethrea and clear Pathaleon first. 2. Have the entire party, including the hunter, stand in the room where Pathaleon spawns. The hunter then does the following: 1. Pet pull Sepethrea ( cast eyes of the beast, run the pet to Sepethrea, dismiss eyes of the beast immediately after entering combat ). 2. Resummon the pet. 3. Cast misdirect on the tank once Sepethrea comes into view. 4. Cast distracting shot on Sepethrea. This makes the encounter trivial because the Sepethrea will considerably outdistance the elementals, thus giving the party plenty of time to burn her down without having to simultaneously deal with the elementals. The reason she outdistances the elementals is both because she moves faster than them and because the elementals will stop occasionally to AoE. Loot External Links *AmpWoW Sepethrea, Nethermancer Sepethrea, Nethermancer Sepethrea, Nethermancer